A customized socket for an amputee costs from about $3,500 to $7,000. In addition, the distal attachments of the socket include a pylon, ankle, and foot for below knee amputation; these components cost about $500 to $3,000. For an above-knee amputation, the distal attachments of the socket include the knee, pylon, ankle, and foot; these components cost about $1,200 to $6,000. Total cost for a below-knee amputation prosthesis is from about $4,000 to $10,000 and about $4,700 to $13,000 for an above-knee amputation prosthesis in the USA (source—Hanger Prosthetics & Orthotics Inc. (Macon, Ga.)).
In third world countries, especially post-war countries such as Vietnam, Korea, Afghanistan, Cambodia, Laos, Iraq, and Haiti, amputees cannot afford the above-mentioned prices for prosthesis. What is needed in the art is a relatively inexpensive, effective prosthesis.
Efforts continue to further develop relatively inexpensive, effective prosthesis for use anywhere, and especially in third world countries.